


Just your normal week

by littlekittenaqua



Series: Prince's NSFW fics for special people [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, I think that covers it, Lots of come, Multi, Police, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public indecency, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strip Tease, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittenaqua/pseuds/littlekittenaqua
Summary: Request of requester's OC in two situations





	Just your normal week

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!! This lovely request caught me completely off guard, I never thought someone would want to request this much writing! But, I'm very happy that the requester decided to request it of me, since I got to practice writing some kinks I wouldn't normally write on my own! This is the longest piece I've ever written for a request, and I have to say I'm pretty proud of it! I hope you'll enjoy it too, and if you do, please check out my tumblr for my request info!
> 
> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!

The sound of sandals clacking against stone echoed through the mostly quiet city street, the din of the busy roads faint in the distance, just the backdrop to the peaceful night. Street lights were twinkling above, giving the alleys and other streets enough light to see by in the dark of the night, these streets weren't frequented by cars as much as foot traffic. Jennifer checked her phone again, frowning at the tiny digital numbers that flashed up at her, she was going to be stupidly late already, why had she let that guy talk her into having a few more drinks, which, of course, had turned into her nearly chugging a two liter of soda. Hurrying her way down the familiar streets to her home, Jennifer frowned when a peculiar sensation tingled in her lower stomach, a painful tightening, followed by the familiar signal of her body telling her that she needed to empty her bladder. Oh shit, those drinks were catching up with her, she really should have let that guy talk her into them, now for two reasons. There wasn't going to be any way that she would be able to get home fast enough to reach the bathroom in time, and like hell was she going to just pee herself in public, she had more dignity than that. That meant she only had one choice, and that was to find a place in one of the alleys and let herself pee there. She'd never peed on public property before, but a sharp stab in her abdomen told her she didn't have the luxury of deciding to do something else.

  


Ducking into the closest alleyway, stepping over stacked up boxes, Jennifer tiptoed around gunk and grime as she made her way deeper and deeper into the shadows cast by the large buildings around her. She kept an eye out for people nearby, her bladder beginning to cramp terribly. There had to be somewhere close that she could pee and not be seen, there had to be, she refused to pee herself, she hadn't done that since she was a baby. Sharp pains in her abdomen warned Jennifer that she didn't have all that much time until her body made the decision for her. A few rats and other creatures scuttled away as she walked towards them, and Jennifer found herself very glad that her phone had a flashlight feature. Using the light from her phone to illuminate her way, she continued down the alley until she couldn't see the street on either side of her, surrounded by buildings. Thankfully it didn't take too much longer to reach such a perfect place, though she was still to the point where she was afraid she might simply have pissed herself anyways, even after finding this spot. Eyeing a trashcan, Jennifer ducked behind it, making sure the area was free of anything too disgusting before her hand ducked beneath her tiny skirt and grabbed her thong, pulling it away from her cunt right before she couldn't take it any longer. A heady rush of relief ran through Jennifer as she let go, skin erupting into goosebumps, the warm stream of piss jetting from her urethra as she emptied her poor, abused bladder. Letting her head fall back, feeling her hair tickle the back of her neck, Jennifer sighed loudly, not even caring that the puddle of her piss was getting on her sandals and spreading out from behind the trashcan, it felt too good to finally relieve the pressure in her bladder.

  


"Bob, come on, we've been down this alley at least twelve times tonight, I don't think we're going to catch anybody doing anything illegal if we didn't the first time." A middle-aged man's voice echoed down the alleyway, probably at most a few feet away from Jennifer's position, though it didn't stop her from continuing her business. She was too focused on relieving her bladder, not even caring for the rushing sound of piss or the tinkling of it as it hit the pavement, so deep inside her own little world.

 

 

"Randal," An older voice snapped, "'ow many times do I 'ave to tell ya to be quiet in these alleyways! All sorts of criminal scum 'ang out back 'ere, and you're giving us away!" Accompanying the two voices were two pairs of heavy footfalls, growing louder and louder as they approached Jennifer. "Wait, shhhhh, I think I 'eard something. Be on guard, Randal, it might be a criminal."

  


Realizing she'd been caught, by cops no less, Jennifer scrambled about as she tried to escape, though she was still peeing, her body uncaring about the situation at hand as long as it got relief. The trashcan in front of her was moved unceremoniously as two large men stood before the peeing woman, staring down at her in obvious surprise.

  


"Well, well, well, what do we 'ave 'ere? Randal, I think we've caught ourselves a criminal! I told ya there'd be one in this alley!" The older man, Bob, laughed, slapping Randal on the back with the hand closest to him. Bob was a very large man, with a beer belly like that of a pregnant woman, and about three or four chins. His green eyes were deep set, surrounded by crows feet and frown lines, with a patchy red mustache that sat above his thin lips. He didn't have much hair, but the red sprinkle on his head matched his mustache and eyebrows. He looked to be in his early 50s, but time obvious hadn't been kind to him, not by how wrinkled and tired he looked.

  


Randal, the other man, didn't say a word to his partner. Randal was younger than Bob but not that much, probably in his late 30s, though he was a fairly good-looking guy. He had wide brown eyes that made him look slightly innocent, and his head was shaved down in a buzz cut, almost a military style. He looked like the kind of guy who joined the police force to save people, not run into women peeing in alleyways. That probably was the last thing he had thought he was going to see as a police officer.

  


Jennifer swallowed harshly, feeling liquid nitrogen rush through her veins, filling them with an icy chill of dread. She couldn't afford to be arrested, not in the slightest. If they took her back to the station they'd see that she was already on probation for weed possession and the last thing she could afford was a jail visit. Oh god, Hannah would kill her if she had to gather bail money. She probably wouldn't, just to spite her, she'd just leave Jennifer to rot in jail for public indecency, probably find another roommate and sell all of her stuff. Feeling her piss stream finally subside from her now aching urethra, Jennifer dropped her thong and rose to her feet, not caring that a few warm droplets were running down her thighs, these cops had witnessed her peeing, a few drops of piss down her legs were the least embarrassing things of the night.

  


"Oh god, please, please don't arrest me!" Jennifer cried, looking between the two cops, hands clasping in front of her in a pleading gesture, "Please, I don't want to go to jail! I swear I wasn't doing anything I didn't have to!" The two cops eyed Jennifer, Bob more so than Randal. Slowly, Bob's face spread into a smile, a nasty thing that had Jennifer's stomach dropping.

  


"Hmm, ya know what, I think I know what we can do to let ya off easy for this, little miss," Bob chuckled, turning to Randal and giving him a wink. Randal didn't look to be as into Bob's idea as Bob himself was, though Bob hadn't said anything about what his idea was, but it didn't look like he was all that willing to turn his superior officer down. Grabbing Jennifer's arm tightly with his chubby fingers, Bob dragged her deeper down into the alley, not caring that Jennifer slipped out of her sandals as they were walking, coming upon a fenced-off section of the alley. It looked to be the back of a small shop or something, a door leading into the closest building and a few old bags of garbage sitting around but no people, and no way of reaching the street except through the building. Bob simply reached out and broke the lock on the door, shooting Randal a look when the younger man sounded like he was going to raise an objection, shoving it open and throwing Jennifer in. Turning to Randal, he waved him inside as well, stepping in and closing the door behind them, leaving the three of them alone in the alley together.

  


"Alright, ya dirty slut, if you're so interested in pissing on public property, then I'll treat ya like the public property ya want and piss on ya myself." Bob declared, hands beginning to work on his pants buckle. Jennifer stared wide-eyed at the cop, in shock, her mind frozen in place. Had she heard him correctly? There was no way. But had she? Was he really going to pee on her? Looking down at her clothes, her red tanktop and tiny skirt, Jennifer had to admit that at least she wasn't in clothes that could get ruined. If she had been in nicer clothes she would have just had to let the cops arrest her These clothes she could at least wash at the laundromat. She was so distracted with thoughts of her clothes that, as she lifted her head to look back at the cops and ask them about what she had heard, she gasped in shock as a warm stream of liquid landed on her face, the stench of ammonia hitting her nose like rancid oil. With her mouth open, of course, a few drops slid across her tongue, and Jennifer winced as the salty, bitter taste. Snapping her mouth shut and closing the eye closest to the stream so it wouldn't get in her eye, she looked at the cops. Bob was holding his little dick with one hand, pointing it at her and letting go, the stream fairly thick to be coming out of such a tiny cock. His cock had to be at most three or so inches, nearly dwarfed by his own fingers as they held it up and angled his stream so it hit Jennifer.

  


As Jennifer was peed on, she was horrified to find that she was starting to get warm, her lower stomach churning in the way she knew was synonymous with arousal, having felt it many a times while sleeping with nameless men in bars. Was she getting turned on by this? By getting peed on? To her shock, she really was getting aroused by being peed on. She was being filthy, she was being made filthy by this cop, and anybody could walk out and see her, see her getting peed on and being public property. Maybe Bob would have her sit and be peed on by other men, or even other women, just to show her what a dirty slut she was being. As the images in her head grew more and more intense, the tingling in Jennifer's cunt grew hotter and hotter, impossible to ignore. Slowly, she let her hand slip down her body, sliding under her skirt and making its way to her thong, ready to at least rub her clit and take the edge off. Before she could get any further, a second stream of piss hit her, this one on her chest, soaking through her tank top and letting her perky nipples poke through, the dark red fabric clinging to every curve and detail of her breasts. The sensation of running liquid against the sensitive skin, even if that liquid was piss, had Jennifer gasping softly, spluttering as she got more piss in her mouth, only able to swallow it. Looking at the cops, she saw that the bald cap, Randal, was now aiming his soft cock at her as well, a stream just as thick as Bob's shooting at her. He was bigger than Bob was, probably about five to six inches long and as thick as three of Jennifer's fingers combined. Just thinking about fingers had her cunt giving another agonizing throb of arousal, reminding her of what she had been doing before Randal's piss had interrupted her. She wanted to be fucked. She wanted to be fucked as she was being peed on, letting anybody nearby see what a nasty, dirty slut she was. Maybe she'd let a guy piss inside of her cunt as she rubbed her clit, the warm wet sensation could be similar to being under a tub spout. Or she could have the guy piss on her clit as she fingered herself. Oh, fingers. That was something she could do to take the edge off of her arousal.

  


Nearly delirious with lust, Jennifer's hand started up again, moving to her thong and dragging a finger across the lacy fabric, feeling how wet it was, though not from pee, from her own cunt juices, showing just how aroused she was at getting peed on. She was more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life, not from dirty talk or from guys coming inside of her, or anything she knew her friends were turned on by, but by being peed on. Tugging her thong down to her knees, uncaring of the fact that the cops could clearly see, Jennifer jammed two fingers inside of her own cunt, moaning as she rubbed her thumb against her clit. Jolts and shivers of pleasure shot up her spine as she finger fucked herself hard, the wet squelches of her cunt blending in perfectly with the tingling sound of urine as it dripped down her body and onto the pavement below her. It was just perfect, the pleasure of having fingers inside of her and having her clit being rubbed as she was being peed on, being absolutely filthy. By the time the two streams of urine died down and trickled to an end, no longer drenching her in the warm piss, Jennifer was still fingering herself, having worked up to three fingers, moaning openly, the wet sounds loud in the relative quiet of the alley after the piss stopped.

  


"'ey, slut," Bob called, "'ow about ya let me fuck ya and I'll tell the station we saw ya doing community service?" Jennifer froze, letting her fingers fall out of her as she straightened up, blushing slightly at how the cops had seen her pleasuring herself to being peed on. She let her eyes trail once more to Bob's dick, sizing it up, the measly three incher didn't do much of anything for her arousal wise, and she doubted he could make it even worth her while to spread her legs, it would be a lie-back-and-think-of-England type thing, highly unlikely to even give her the tiniest shred of pleasure. Randal, on the other hand, looked like he could show her a good time, fuck her until she was disoriented and begging for more, but only Bob had asked, unfortunately.

  


"You know what," Jennifer replied, shaking her head, "I'm actually quite satisfied with my own fingers, thank you very much." She might have been fantasizing about being fucked earlier, but she didn't want it to be from some guys she didn't know who weren't likely to have condoms or be trustworthy to pull out. She didn't want to get STDs, nuh uh. She couldn't afford jail, and she certainly couldn't afford expensive medical treatment to get rid of any disease she ended up catching. Even if she found a clinic that was cheap, it was something she didn't want to possibly mess up.

 

"Come on, ya gotta give us something after fingering yourself so openly," Bob complained, "'ow about a blowjob then? 'uh? That okay for ya, dirty slut? Suck the last bits of piss out of my cock and let me cum all over your face? I bet you want 'er to blow you too, 'uh Randal? Damn I just love blondes, they're always the kinkiest, I tell ya." Randal looked a bit taken aback by the question, but he nodded in agreement sheepishly a few moments later. It seemed that the both of them wanted some sort of sexual favor for watching her finger herself as they peed on her. Sighing, Jennifer knew she wasn't going to be able to talk her way out of this one, she'd known too many boys who, once they asked for a blowjob, didn't like to hear no. Not to mention these cops could still take her in.

  


"Blowjobs? I can do that," Jennifer conceded, walking closer to the two cops and proceeding to squat in front of them. She couldn't help a tiny wince as she felt warm urine wash over her bare feet, and as she squatted she felt her ass cheeks touch the puddle as well, the cooling liquid making her shudder. She needed a shower after all of this anyways, so at least it wasn't like she was trying to keep any specific part of her clean, it was all going to get clean once she was back home.

  


Staring at the two cocks in front of her, Jennifer decided that she could at least get Bob out of the way first. He didn't have a big cock so she didn't have to worry about choking on him, and also getting rid of him first would mean that she wouldn't have to interact with him anymore, hopefully. He wasn't the most pleasant man, so Jennifer decided to go with it, the less time she had to spend with him the better.Unbuttoning his pants, Jennifer pulled his little cock out fully, unable to hide the sly smile at the realization that Bob really was only three inches long flaccid, though he was growing slightly as he got aroused. If there was one thing she had learned, it was that men with small cocks tended to come faster than their larger cocked comrades. Bending her head down, she opened her lips and took the head into her mouth, running her tongue all over the sensitive skin and gathering the last bits of piss that were clinging to the skin, dipping her tongue into Bob's slit and lapping at it, frowning at the taste bu plowing through it. It still wasn't great. It seemed that Bob liked whatever she was doing, as the man let out low groans as she continued to suck and lick at him. It took a few minutes but eventually Bob was fully hard, though Jennifer had to assume, since he had only grown two inches. Deciding not to worry about it, Jennifer began bobbing her head up and down, working Bob with her mouth and twirling her tongue around his flesh. Sinking all the way down to the base, he barely reached the back of her throat, though she swallowed around him a few times for effect, listening as he moaned above her.

  


"Yeah that's right ya dirty slut suck my cock, suck it good, slut," Bob groaned, gripping Jennifer's hair and thrusting his hips forward a few times, fucking into her mouth. "Take that cock like ya were born to. Fuck your mouth feels good, bitch." Bob continued to groan and grunt as he got blown, his head falling forward to watch as his cock sunk in and out of Jennifer's wet lips. "Fuck you're a regular at this aren't cha? Bet ya take cock all the time, a true regular slut. Do ya sell to the 'ighest bidder or do ya just let anyone with coin come and dump a load on or in ya'? I bet your cunt's just gaping and dripping cum, ya dirty slut." Rolling her eyes, Jennifer just continued blowing Bob, not giving any of his comments much thought.

  


Jennifer quickly fell into a rhythm for blowing Bob, bobbing her head and sucking then letting one hand slide up to fondle his balls and then stopping, inching him closer and closer to a climax. She let her eyes close as she worked, focusing on the feeling of cock in her mouth. Bob wasn't the biggest she'd ever blown, in fact he was pretty much the smallest she'd ever had and seen, she still loved to suck cock. The flavor of salty precum hitting her tongue and sliding down her throat, the scent of male musk emanating from a good old cock and balls, it drove her wild. If she wasn't using one hand to hold onto Bob's hips and the other to fondle his balls, Jennifer would have been back to fingering herself. She loved to have cock in her mouth, even when it was a nasty cop's tiny one. An incessant tugging at her hair made her open her eyes and look up at Bob, who was sweating heavily. 

  


"Fuck oh fuck ya little cum slut I 'ope you're ready, I'm gonna cum all over your face little bitch ya dirty fucking slut!" Bob groaned loudly, pulling Jennifer off of his cock roughly as he shot spurt after spurt of warm cum onto her face, pooling it in her left eye, forcing her to close it quickly and let the cum mess up her makeup. Zipping his cock back into his pants, Bob backed up and leaned against the fence around them, breathing heavily and face red, but smiling like the cat who'd got the cream.

"Randal ya oughta fuck 'er mouth nice and good for me, you 'ear?" Bob laughed, watching as Jennifer unbuttoned Randal's pants as well. "She's a sure regular cock-slut, that's what she is! Bet ya she could take ya all the way down 'er throat without gagging, that's 'ow much cock she's 'ad before." Jennifer ignored him and wrapped her hands around Randal's cock. Unlike Bob, his cock was nice and thick, about seven inches hard. It seemed that he'd really enjoyed watching her blow his partner. Looking up at Randal with wide eyes, Jennifer ran her tongue around the head of his cock, flicking it over his slit and lapping the dried piss off of him. Once she was sure she got it all she took the head fully inside of her mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop. Once she got tired of that she dropped her mouth and took Randal's cock half inside of her mouth, slowly dragging it out as she sucked on him, drawing a loud moan out of him. Jennifer continued to bob her head up and down Randal's cock, eventually getting to the base and stopping there, letting the head of his cock rest in her throat, swallowing around it so he could feel the contractions of her throat around him. The loud groan she ripped from Randal told Jennifer exactly what Randal thought of her maneuver. Looking up at the man, Jennifer winked before beginning to suck on his cock as she bobbed her head, running her tongue over ever inch of skin she could, determined to push him over the edge and get this finally over with.

  


Thankfully, it seemed that watching her blow Bob had gotten Randal already fairly close to his orgasm, as it didn't take much longer of working him over before he pulled Jennifer off of his cock and blew his load on her face, some of it getting in her hair, adding more jets of seed to the glossy mess that was Jennifer's skin and the remnants of her makeup. Taking a deep breath, Randal leaned back against the fence beside Bob, taking a minute to float in the afterglow.

  


Finished with her task, Jennifer stood up and fixed her skirt, ignoring how wet she was, her own juices trickling down her thighs as she leaked through her thong. Briefly, she wondered how she was going to get home like this, soaked in piss and obviously covered in piss.

  


Randal cleared his throat a few times, and, as Jennifer looked at him, she saw him holding out a large handful of fast food napkins. Taking them, she nodded in thanks, using them to clean her face. Deciding it was probably ruined anyways, she ripped her thong off and used it to wipe more cum and makeup off of her face, tossing the napkins and thoroughly ruined thong into the trashcans behind her. When she turned around the cops were gone, though she could hear their footsteps as they walked deeper into the alleyway. Unwilling to run into them again and really itching for a shower, Jennifer sped off in the opposite direction, heading back home.

  


Of course, her home wasn't much, just the tiny apartment she rented with her friend Hannah. The two of them had bailed their hometown the day they turned eighteen and got their degrees, moving in together into the tiny apartment they still called home to that day. Walking through the living room, Jennifer stopped dead as a shocked gasp echoed in her ears.

  


"Jesus fuck, what were you doing girl, rolling around in garbage?" Hannah asked, clicking her tongue and walking to Jennifer, holding her nose. In her other hand she had a few envelopes. Jennifer knew what those were, they were bills. They'd been inundated with bills since moving out, and they were barely ever on time for most of them. That just was the problem of being two eighteen-year-olds on their own in the big city.

  


"Don't worry about it, Hannah, really. Can I at least take a shower before we talk?" Jennifer asked. But the look Hannah gave her said that there was no hope of escaping this chat.

  


"No can do, Amy," Hannah sighed, shaking her head as she used the old nickname she'd given Jennifer when they were in Kindergarten together. "We're super behind on all of our bills, electricity, phone, water, rent most of all. You've been really behind on all of your parts the most. I know you're between jobs right now but you really need to get a steady income stream or we're gonna get evicted."

  


"I'm working as hard as I can, there's not a ton you can do with only a high school degree and no car to travel with," Jennifer grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. It wasn't her fault that people didn't want to hire her, she'd done everything the job courses in high school had told her to, it was those recruiters' fault.

  


"Hey," Hannah sighed, "I know it's tough. Hey, my sister sometimes strips for clients who are willing to pay well for private shows. It might not be the most glamorous work but it certainly makes a nice bit of cash. Besides, there's a group that's having a bachelor's party next week. She turned them down but you might be able to do it. I mean, sure you're not the stereotypical stripper, but you've been on the dance team, it's not that much different from stripping, really, you just... dance and take your clothes off. According to my sister they're also willing to pay extra if you do more than just get naked for them. What do you say?" Jennifer paused. If stripping for these guys would get her a ton of cash up front, she could pay all of her parts of the bills she had missed, including the back rent. She obviously didn't mind giving strangers blowjobs, if earlier that night proved anything, so why not do it again and get paid? A bachelor's party probably had a lot of money to spend, that's what a bachelor's party was for, right?

  


"I'll think about it while I shower," Jennifer sighed, walking past Hannah and into the bathroom. Shucking her clothes and throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper, Jennifer stepped under the warm water and let it rain down on her, scrubbing her body and hair with the all-in-one soap she and Hannah bought to save money. Stripping couldn't be that hard, right? Maybe she'd just look up some videos and see how others did it and then copy it. Certainly the guys in that party didn't think they were hiring a professional stripper. And if she brought her own condoms on the off chance that they wanted to fuck her, she could make a ton of cash. And she really, really did need money, more than she could say. Sighing, she rinsed her body off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping her wet skin in the nearly threadbare towel she had taken with her from home. Really, really needed the money. Finally she gave in, the promise of enough money to pay her bills was enough to overcome any other protests she might have had. Walking to Hannah, who was working on balancing her checkbook, Jennifer put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

  


"Fine. I'll do it. Tell your sister to give the party my number. They just have to know that they're not getting a professional stripper," She mumbled, watching as Hannah's eyes widened in happiness.

  


"Oh thank you so much, Amy! I'll text her! You better go get some rest, you look like you need it after whatever the hell happened before you came home," Hannah laughed. Jennifer couldn't help laughing either, Hannah didn't know the half of it, she felt like she could sleep for twelve hours, the adrenalin of peeing in public, being caught, being peed on, and then sucking off two cops had tired her out more than she could have guessed. Dragging her feet, she walked to her bedroom and changed into her night clothes, falling onto the bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She needed her sleep for the big day to come.

 

—————————

 

The day finally came for the party, and Jennifer was more nervous than anything else, she’d watched videos of strippers and taken in what knowledge she could about what made stripping different from dance, but she was still unsure if she could really pull it off. She and Hannah had carefully chosen her outfit, a slinky black dress that hugged her hips and waist, leaving barely anything to the imagination, black lacy panties that clung to her hips, which actually belonged to Hannah's sister, freshly laundered and smelling like fancy fabric softener. Thankfully, Hannah's sister was also the same bust size as her, so she was able to borrow the matching bra. The black lace tickled Jennifer's skin lightly, but it definitely made her breasts more prominent, making the modest C cups look more like luscious D cups.Despite her initial hesitation and subsequent anxieties about agreeing to strip at the party, Jennifer was beginning to feel the tingles of excitement in her blood, adrenalin sparkling through her veins. Looking as good as she did, it was almost guaranteed that the guys at the party would want more than just a strip-tease, and if she just charged some exorbitant amount of money for everything extra that she did, she could walk away from this one party with enough to pay all of the bills she had and still have money left over! The final touches to the outfit were black lacy stockings that came up to her thighs and matched her panties and bra, and black flats, comfy and simple but not unsexy. Hannah, bless her heart, spent nearly thirty minutes drying and styling Jennifer's hair, snipping off the few split ends and making sure everything was perfect, then spraying it to hell with hairspray, the last thing Jennifer wanted was for hair to get in her eyes and interrupt her routine. The last thing to add was her makeup, which, thankfully, Jennifer had a fair amount of makeup that looked good on her tan skin and didn't clash with her hair color, so Hannah didn't have to dig for anything, simply pulling out the bag from the bathroom drawer and setting it on the counter. Jennifer’s skin was thoroughly moisturized and coated lightly in concealer, darker powder and highlight brushed lightly and blended to emphasize her feminine features, cheeks dusted with the softest pink blush, eyes lined and eyelashes combed out nice and long with mascara. A shimmery pink eyeshadow was dusted over her eyelids, and a deep wine red gloss slid across her plump lips, completing the image nicely. Pulling out a bottle of nice perfume, Hannah gave it a quick pump over Jennifer, filling the bathroom with the scent of ylang-ylang and jasmine, known to increase libido, she was going to do everything in her power so that her friend got fucked seven ways to Sunday and came home with enough money to get rid of all the collection agencies on their asses. Jennifer and Hannah had decided on not having Jennifer wear any jewelry, since they didn't want her to have to take it off and risk losing it at the bar. Jennifer looked at herself in the mirror. Not bad at all, in fact, she looked pretty damn awesome, if she did say so herself.

  


"Alright, girl, you're ready!" Hannah exclaimed happily, stepping back, whistling and clapping her hands as she took in the full picture of her work. "You look extremely fuck-able, if I do say so myself." Laughing, she helped Jennifer up off of the stool she had been seated on in front of the bathroom mirror, giving her a playful twirl and nodding acceptingly at how the dress flared out around Jennifer's hips. "Yup, perfect! You go rock those boys, hun, and come back with more cash than you know what to do with!"

  


"Thank you so much, Hannah, I really appreciate your help with everything," Jennifer mumbled, "I guess I should be going now, before anxiety starts acting back up again." Gathering the last of her stuff, a simple purse that held her phone, touch-up makeup, a few packages of tissues, and a handful of condoms, Jennifer gave one last smile back at Hannah before she stepped out of the apartment, taking her phone out and checking the address of the bar she was supposed to be heading to.With her destination in mind, she walked down the stairs of the apartment building and began her trek to the bar. Thankfully the flats she had chosen were easy to walk in, so she didn't have to worry about getting blisters.

  


It didn't take long to reach the bar, a fairly small hole-in-the-wall type of place that only locals really visited, a flashing sign telling any wandering customers that it was closed for a private party. That was probably her guys. At least it would only be them and she wouldn't have to walk through a crowded bar to and from the party, that would probably send her right back home. Knocking on the door, Jennifer swallowed hard as the owner opened it and looked at her in confusion, hadn't she read the closed sign? He had to be at least in his late sixties, his face covered in deep wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, his cheeks sagging, and his hair a thin grey spattering on the top of his head. He didn't look to be in all that bad shape, as he was walking completely upright without any assistive devices and didn't have too big of a gut, smiling warmly at Jennifer. He sort of reminded her of her maternal grandfather, which, if she was honest, was kind of disturbing. She didn't want to be looking at a guy who looked like her grandpa while she stripped for a bunch of bachelors.  


"You must be miss Jennifer," the man croaked, still smiling at her, "Come in, come in, the boys are all waiting for you! They're in the main room, just down this hall." He ushered her inside the bar and closed the door behind her. Jennifer walked deeper into the bar, looking around at the decor and deciding, for a small-town bar, it wasn't terrible. There were photos of the owner, much younger, posing with what had to be famous people, though Jennifer couldn't recognize them on sight. Getting into the main room of the bar, Jennifer froze in shock as she took in the man in front of her. There weren't that many people in the bar, in fact, besides the owner and her, there were only four of them, so extremely small for a bachelor's party. However, just because there were only four of them didn't mean that they weren't intimidating. They were all ripped, looking more like professional wrestlers than just regular bachelors. Briefly, Jennifer found herself having second thoughts. All of these men looked like they could pummel her without breaking a sweat. Scanning them all, she felt her heart drop when she realized that she recognized one of them. It was the cop, Randal, from before. Their eyes clashed awkwardly, both looking away instantly. This was going to be interesting, hopefully he didn’t mention anything about the whole peeing in public fiasco.

  


"Hey baby, nice to see you! We were worried you wouldn’t be coming.” One of the men, probably the ring-leader, greeted her, "Don't be scared, we won't do anything to you, unless you ask us to.” He gave Jennifer a saucy wink, making her laugh. This guy didn’t seem so bad. “So, how about you get down to business, huh babe? We’ve been looking forward to seeing you all week, so please don’t leave us waiting, we’re all just aching to see your sexy little body.” Well, at least they didn't want her to give some sort of speech or anything like that, so they didn't need to know that Jennifer's throat was dry as a desert. Perhaps she’d grab some alcohol after the strip to clear her nerves if they continued to be such a nuisance.

  


Nodding, Jennifer began slowly swaying her hips, blinking when a slow, sensual tune began to fill the bar. Shooting a look at the owner, he gave her a smile and a thumbs up, it seemed that he had turned the music on for her. That at least made dancing easier, now that she could sync it to the beat of the music. It wasn’t all that different from what you would probably hear at a bar, and Jennifer found herself glad that she didn’t have to strip to some high-class music, that would have just thrown her off. Stripping was just like dance class, she was just focused on being sexy and taking off her clothes, that's all. She could do this. Keep her face in a sexy smirk and let her hands run down her body, highlight her hips and breasts, turn and give them a side view, a nice body roll to emphasize her ass and breasts, nothing really fancy but good enough, give her ass a shake and some more sexy rolls. The first things to go were her shoes, slipped off her feet with a simple shake of her legs, landing a few feet away from her but not too far away, she didn’t want to have to traipse around the bar naked to regather her clothes when it was time to go home for the night. Raising her hands above her head and locking her hands together, Jennifer turned around and shook her ass a few times before turning back around and bringing her hands to the dress' silken straps, sliding one slowly down her shoulder teasing the men with the sight of her bra straps, then the other strap was pulled down, finally pulling her arms out of the straps, holding the fabric to her bra so it wouldn't fall down but letting the men see her shoulders and collar-bones, plus the slightest hint of cleavage. Slowly, she let the dress finally drop, letting the fabric slide down her body to pool at her feet, where she kicked it to be by her shoes, out of the way so that she wouldn’t slip on it. Finally she was left in only her bra, panties, and stockings in front of the group of men. Greeted by wolf whistles and clapping, Jennifer found her confidence boosted, turning her back to the man and reaching behind her to let them watch as she undid her bra, turning around as it came off, revealing her perky breasts. Tossing the bra over to the rest of her clothes and letting it hit the floor, she leaned over, letting her breasts hang down from her chest, giving her butt another teasing wiggle, and reached for her legs, rolling the stocking slowly, slowly down her legs and stepping out of them kicking them back towards the other clothes as well, standing in only her lacy panties in front of the men. Teasingly, she gripped the last bits of lace on her body and slid it down her legs, stopping at her knees and spreading her legs to let the men get a glimpse of her pussy, before letting it drop to the floor as well, using one foot to sling it over to the rest of her clothes, finally naked before the men. She hadn't shaved her pubic hair at all, leaving the curly red hair in a thick bush around her pussy. Hannah had said that the men wanted her to be unshaven, and by their reactions, a few more wolf whistles and a loud groan of appreciation, Jennifer was glad she had listened. Turning around, she let the men ogle her body some more, spreading her legs and bending over, giving them a full view of her pussy, before turning around and arching her back enough that her breasts jutted out. After a few more dance moves that she remembered other guys she had slept with saying were sexy, she awkwardly came to a stop. Was that it? Did she just, strip and dance and then end it? The men must have picked up on her nervousness, as they began clapping and cheering for her, making a smile break out on Jennifer’s face, they must have really liked it if they were all breaking out in applause.

  


"Holy shit, babe, you're pretty damn good! To this sexy little vixen, I propose a toast! Cheers!” The main bachelor laughed, raising his beer in a mock toast, which all the men followed up, grinning at her. "What other tricks can you do, baby? I bet you got a lot of slutty secrets you don’t tell everyone.” Before Jennifer could respond, Randal staggered to his feet, obviously drunk.

  


"She loves to piss in public! I came across her in one of my routes this week and she was just peeing in the alleyway! She’s a big piss slut!” He exclaimed loudly, breaking into laughter, followed by the rest of the men in the room. Jennifer felt her cheeks burn bright red with a blush, her cunt betraying her by giving a hearty throb. This was exactly what she had been imagining when she had been with the cops before, a crowd of men watching her piss, maybe jerking their cocks or pissing on her themselves.

  


"Well then, sweetie, if it's something you like to do how about you give us a nice show? Spread your pussy lips and let us see you pissing!" The main bachelor announced, the rest of the bachelors nodding in agreement. Jennifer only blushed harder as she climbed up on top of a pool table, resting her feet on either side of the table, balancing herself.

  


"O-oh goodness, please don’t! That pool table gets used by all the regulars!” The owner gasped, walking towards Jennifer. One of the other bachelors, a large black man who was covered in rippling muscles, held a hand out and stopped him.

  


"Nah-ah, pops, you said we could do whatever we wanted in this bar for the night!" The main bachelor laughed, shaking his head, "And if we want the pretty lady to pee for us then that's what we're going to get!"

  


"Well... okay... if it stains I can... just say it's beer..." The owner gave in extremely easily, moving back to the bar and sitting on one of the barstools. The other bachelors grabbed the other stools and moved to surround the pool table, sitting so that they could see Jennifer clearly. The intensity of their stares made goosebumps rise on Jennifer’s skin, she’d never been watched so intensely as she peed not even when she peed in front of the cops earlier that week, it almost gave her performance anxiety.

  


Jennifer swallowed hard, trying to keep herself calm. Was she really going to be able to pee on command? It wasn’t a skill she practiced, even when she was in public bathrooms she usually just waited until her body told her it needed to pee before she sat down, she’d never commanded her body to pee before. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and moved a hand down to her cunt, threading her fingers through the hair and spreading her outer lips, giving her body the command, focusing on remembering how it felt to pee. _Pee_. To her surprise, and the men’s delight, it only took a few moments before she could feel piss dribbling out of her urethra, the warm liquid running down her legs. A few seconds later and it was coming out hard and fast, landing on the felt of the pool table and soaking it instantly, the sound of it loud in the otherwise quiet bar. The bachelors leaned forward, some of them focused on watching the piss come from her urethra, while the rest focused on how heavy the stream was as it hit the felt, quickly leaving a deep green patch that grew around Jennifer. It felt like it lasted forever in Jennifer’s world, though everything considered it probably only lasted a few minutes at most. Once she was finished, Jennifer closed her legs and stepped off of the pool table. The main bachelor offered her a beer and, grabbing it and taking a large swallow, Jennifer finally looked him over. He wasn't terribly unattractive, though he wasn't the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His hair was slicked back and heavy with product, and he had a noticeable five o'clock shadow. He wasn't the most fit man in the room, but he was still nicely built. Closing her eyes, Jennifer tipped her head back and chugged the beer, heavens knew she would need the liquid courage for whatever the guys brought up next.

  


"Hey, baby, you're pretty hot, what else would you be down to do with us?" He asked, pulling out his wallet. Jennifer raised an eyebrow and lowered the beer bottle, wiping her mouth with the back of her other hand. She was listening, the more money she could get from these guys the better off she would be at the end of the day. She'd survive whatever they wanted to do to her.

  


"How about you let all of us fuck you? I can offer you an extra two thousand for a gangbang," the bachelor stated, pulling out a fat stack of bills and slamming it on the bar in front of Jennifer, who was staring at the money with wide eyes. An extra two thousand dollars would be enough to pay rent for the next few months as well as the original money covering the back rent she owed. Besides, if she caught anything she could use the money to pay for medical care, it was a win-win situation. "And to sweeten the deal," the bachelor continued, drawing her attention back to him, "I'll give you an extra one hundred every time you let us cum on you and an extra two hundred fifty for each time you let us cum inside of you. Does that sound good?" Jennifer nearly choked on the shot of whisky she'd picked up from the owner, staring at the man in shock. That much!? Doing some math in her head, Jennifer decided that it really didn't matter what happened, this much money would pay for anything she needed for a long while. Nodding, she set down the shot glass and shook the bachelor's hand.

  


"You've got yourself a deal." It didn't take more than five minutes after she agreed for someone to grab a bottle of lube that just happened to be nearby, and the men were upon her. The bachelor lifted her up and carried her to the pool table, throwing her on it and spreading her legs without a care in the world. As Jennifer's head was spinning a dick was pressed against her mouth, fingers began poking at her asshole, and there was a tongue against her clit, lashing against it and sending shocks and tingles up Jennifer’s spine. Mouth opening in a gasp, Jennifer gagged lightly as the cock at her lips pressed inside, sliding in all the way until the fat head was pressing against her gag reflex, her nose being pressed to a pair of sweaty balls, the musky scent of aroused man filling her brain and nose. It knocked out any thoughts of backing out from Jennifer’s mind, clouding her mind with lust and desire, the primal, animal need to be fucked and used by all of these men until she was leaking their semen. Eyes closing, Jennifer relaxed her body as let the men have their way with her, tensing up would only make them have to work harder and take away from her own pleasure, it was easier for everyone when she just relaxed. The mouth at her pussy sucked and nipped at her clit, somehow knowing exactly what she liked when she was eaten out, making her moan and shake, a few fingers digging into her sopping wet entrance and finding her g-spot with ease, pressing on it as they fucked her furiously, and the fingers on her asshole, slicked with lube, slid inside of her as well, pressing against the ones inside her pussy, making Jennifer's back arch. The dueling sensations played with her mind, dragging her attention between her ass and her pussy, only to have it be wrenched away by the cock in her mouth, obliterating any logical thought in Jennifer’s head other than the fact that she was loving being fucked like this, being these men’s fuck-toy and letting them do what they wanted to her. And in the end, she was going to get paid for doing something that she was enjoying, so really it just made everything sweeter.

  


The dick in her mouth thrusted deep inside of her throat without stopping, the heavy balls hitting her nose and cheeks no doubt going to leave a few marks, rough gagging noises coming out of Jennifer’s mouth every time the dick drew back, letting her gasp for breath. Time began moving fast and slow simultaneously as she was fingered and face-fucked into oblivion, mind only able to comprehend the pleasure she was feeling as she was brought to her first orgasm, spasming on the table as the man in her mouth came down her throat, forcing her to swallow, the salty taste of cum prolonging her orgasm. The dick pulled out of her mouth, and with hands underneath her armpits, she was spun so that her ass was in the air, face pressed into the piss-soaked felt of the pool table, though Jennifer couldn't care less, not when there was a fat dick pressing against her entrance and sliding inside, letting her feel every vein and bump. A shadow above her head drew her attention, though she was unable to focus very hard on anything besides the man jackhammering into her pussy, sending jolts and shivers down her spine, a cacophony of moans drooling from her lips. In front of her was one of the other men at the party, a heavily muscled man with tattoos all over his skin in patterns like dragons and other mythical creatures. He held out his dick, and Jennifer drooled as she realized how big and thick it was, it would probably stretch her throat out till he could get all the way into her esophagus, and she wanted that like hell. Opening her mouth, she let the man grab her hair and thrust into her mouth without any sort of resistance, fucking her face without a care for her comfort, chasing his orgasm and using her like a living fleshlight. Not that Jennifer was uncomfortable, in fact, she was enjoying everything the men were doing to her body.

  


As the dicks in her mouth and pussy slammed into her, she felt a hand take one of hers and place another dick into her hand. Gripping it, she started stroking, listening to the chorus of moans around and above her. The man in her pussy stilled and Jennifer moaned as she felt the surge of wet warmth that indicated he had came inside of her. However, he stayed hard, continuing to thrust into her like she was nothing more than a fuck-sleeve. There was a wet warmth on her asshole, and Jennifer jolted when she realized someone was licking her ass, the tongue dipping inside of her.. She didn't protest, though, she didn't care what the men did as long as they didn't hurt her. The dick in her hands pulsed roughly and a few streaks of cum shot out and landed on her hand and arm, not that she cared. The man in her mouth came, and she swallowed his cum, gasping for breath when he pulled out. Eventually the man in her pussy came a second time, and she was once more flipped, though she was sat on the edge of the pool table, slightly dazed from the sudden shift in position.

  


"Your feet are so pretty, babe, how about you use them to get me off?" The bachelor asked, panting and red-faced, his cock hard and twitching in his lap. Jennifer simply nodded and stretched her feet out, startled when the man grabbed then and began licking them, running his tongue over every inch of her feet that he could reach, moving around so that he could cover her feet entirely with saliva. He sucked on each of her toes harshly, then put her saliva-coated feet on his cock and groaned, thrusting up into the wet skin. Unsure exactly what to do, Jennifer stroked him off with the arches of her feet as the other men stroked their cocks in rhythm. After a few minutes of the sloppy foot-job, the bachelor was groaning loudly, his cock throbbing as he spilled cum all over her feet. It didn't take more than a few minutes for the men to take advantage of the bachelor's moment of rest, pushing him out of the way and swarming Jennifer with their cocks hard, ready, and wanting, all aching to push into her body in some form or fashion, anything to drain their balls and shoot their loads all over her body.

  


Jennifer was taken doggy style, made to ride the men, and even the bar owner joined in, fucking her missionary until she was heaving, her chest coated in the men's cum, the thick liquid dripping from her pussy and her feet, body littered with streaks of cum, some fresh and some drying quickly in the sex-charged atmosphere. Once they had all gotten a fill of her pussy they took turns fucking her ass, depositing huge loads in her, not stopping even as she was left gaping and dripping spent cum from both her pussy and ass. Even then they weren’t satisfied, using her mouth, hands, hair, breasts, every part of her body that hadn’t been covered in cum was used to get them off more and more a they all worked to drain their balls in their entirety. Jennifer was simply along for the ride, not that she was complaining. She swallowed cum and took it inside of her and let it land on her skin, more than willing to help the men empty their balls. It was almost a confidence boost for her to be desired by so many men at once, and one was even engaged! Jennifer basked in the desire and lust, letting the men use her body however they wanted, jerking off and sucking any cock that was near her. 

  


By the time the night ended Jennifer felt like she was drunk on cum, dizzy and almost giggly, ready to take a shower and then probably take a nap once she got home. Her skin was caked in the stuff, hands, breasts, feet, ass, everything, it was even dried in her hair and her makeup was completely ruined by jizz. She could taste the salty liquid in her mouth, even though she'd swallowed all of the loads that had been shot down her throat, and she didn't even have to look between her legs to know that she was gaping wide and dripping semen, a large puddle of it below her. At least, she thought, all of the men looked sated and drained, so that meant that everything was finished and she could go home with her money. The bachelor approached her, flaccid dick still hanging out of his pants, and gave her a warm smile.

  


"Thanks so much for your cooperation, doll-face, you really made this a night to remember." He laughed, rifling through his wallet and pulling out stacks and stacks of money. "Here, this should cover everything that we did to you, the regular pay for the strip and then the pay for the gang-bang and the pay for all the loads we dumped in and on you.” Jennifer stared at the money hungrily. This was more than she had even imagined, more than she had ever seen in person before in her life. As she was engrossed with her new cash, she didn't notice that the cop from before had approached her, and she jumped when he put a few hundred dollar bills on top of the bachelor's pile, nodding at Jennifer mutely. Jennifer just nodded back and did a few more calculations in her head. This much money paid everything and still left her with a size-able chunk in the bank, she'd be set for a few months at least with this. She couldn't help the bright smile that spread across her face as the owner led her to the back, letting her use the employee showers. Rising herself off, making sure not a trace of cum remained, Jennifer got dressed back in the dress and gathered her money, shoving it in her purse. Turning to the owner, she gave him a smile.

  


"If you have any other parties like this, just give me a call, okay?" She asked, writing down her number and passing the piece of paper to the shocked man. "Especially if they pay like this." Waving, she walked out of the bar and headed back home, eager to tell Hannah about how everything had gone.

  


"You made _how_ much money!?" Hannah exclaimed, sorting through the bills with Jennifer, who had changed into comfy pajamas. 

  


"I know! Your sister should have given me some of her unwanted jobs earlier!” Jennifer laughed, shaking her head as she and Hannah continued to sort the bills, setting aside piles for how much would be allocated to paying off what. She hoped that the bar owner would call her back soon, she could do with one job a month paying her this well.

**Author's Note:**

> To find out more about my writing or getting fics written for you check out my tumblr or my twitter!


End file.
